Bad BroMance
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: Phineas x Ferb: Collaborative Fic w/ MeNoLikey- A hundred and four days of their last summer vacation. Zombies and apocalypse? Sounds like the best... summer... EVER!
1. You and Me Could Write a Bad Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor "Bad Romance." They are both products of their creators and I have no ownership.

Pairing: Phineas x Ferb

A/N: Yes, I will take your children's shows and tweak them to what I want! HAHAHAHA!

* * *

><p>Bad Bro-Mance: Chapter One<p>

"_You know that I want you, and you know that I need you. I want your bad, your bad romance."_

This was their final summer vacation before graduation and college. Both had grown a great deal since their childhood. Ferb now stood a good six feet tall and remained fairly silent as always. Phineas didn't get quite as lucky and remained short, but wasn't child sized. The oak tree's branches loomed over them as they lay out on the well kempt grass.

Phineas turned his head and looked to his step-brother, "Hey Ferb- what should we do today?" All of the things they planned over their childhood summer's had been completed. "We have no more blue prints… Isabella moved, Buford's chilling with Baljeet…" His head tilted down to look at his feet. "Things have changed a lot since we were kids."

"Indeed…" Ferb responded, brushing his mess of lime green hair back. "How about this?" He pulled out plan he had in his back pocket. As he aged, Ferb had become a bit more dark even though his brother had remained bright and sunny with his life. "Zombie apocalypse? Ferb…." Phineas shook his head, "How did you come up with this idea? It's brilliant." The redhead grinned, "But really… do we NEED to turn Danville into a complete zombie monstrosity?"

"It'll make the hundred and four days go by quicker, maybe even cancel school…" Ferb said with his thick British accent. Phineas nodded, "Shall we start gathering the necessary materials to infect everyone?" The two of them got up and headed straight to the garage.

They'd gotten numerous poisons and chemicals over the years and the taller of the two had already perfected the one they needed. "But who will be the first test subject Ferb?" Phineas quirked a brow at him as their pet platypus moved into the garage. A smirk crossed both of their lips as Ferb grabbed Perry. "Fare well Perry." Phineas patted the blue creature's head one last time before giving him a shot of the virus.

It began to cause the mammal to begin vomiting profusely as he slipped out of Ferb's arms and crawled off in his misery spazz out in the corner. His body shook violently as blood began to drip from his eyes and bill. The step-brothers merely watched in amusement as the duck billed platypus began to foam at the mouth and curl up before his untimely death. Soon, he stood back up and growled, blood dripping frown his jaw. "Ferb! It worked!" Phineas exclaimed as the zombie platypus approached their feet. Perry lunged for Ferb first, only to have his face stomped in by goth combat boots. "Now… we have to tamper with the water supply… and we'll be good to go." The redhead chuckled and help it tightly in his hand. "We have our z-day shelter good to go right?"

"Of course." Ferb responded, pointing to their old tree house. It was fully loaded with unlicensed weaponry and plenty of supplies for the entire summer. "To the water treatment plant?" He looked to Phineas and they both went directly for their car. With their stellar grades in school, their parents had bought them a car to share so they wouldn't have to ride the bus to school in the morning.

Phineas got behind the wheel and made sure that the garage door was open before backing out and into the street. He sped down their quite little street and headed towards the plant. "So… who's goin' in?" He asked Ferb softly.

"Doesn't really matter." Ferb replied, stretching his arms out as Phineas got out to go inside. He had managed to come up with the lame excuse that he was in a college level course and was studying water treatment for his essay. Below his breath, he mumbled about them being so stupid. He chuckled and went about his business, dropping the virus in a few small droplets into the water. "Here we go…" He wrote down in his notebook a few things and thanked the guys before heading back to the car. "Taken care of Ferb. Shall we get back to the zombie shelter or pick up some more supplies? We have about thirty minutes before it starts to effect the population."

"Well… It'll take us about that amount of time to get settled into the fort and get it armed up… so to the fort." Ferb replied firmly and Phineas headed straight to their home. The green haired male got out of the car upon arrival and went to their tree fort with Phineas trailing behind.

Once they were both inside, Ferb activated the steel reinforcements around the tree and flopped down onto the couch. "Camera's are rolling… water source is good." Ferb observed and smirked. "Let's get comfortable. So many years of remaining silent… think it's time to actually speak some more."

"Really bro…" He quirked a brow, "What do you want to talk about?" Ferb leaned back as Phineas sat down beside him.

"This whole being step brothers." Ferb retorted softly, "I'm pretty certain that we're a step beyond that and I don't mean the best friends bit." Phineas's face turned bright red. Did Ferb know…? "I've seen your scrap book of us over the years." The red head sighed softly and looked down at the floor.

"Sorry Ferb… I didn't want you to find out about that." His words were cut short by the Brit's fingers resting on his chin. Phin's eyes glistened a little as he looked up into Ferb's eyes.

"Now then…" Ferb rested his finger tips on Phineas's cheek, "Before you apologize… you don't have to be sorry. I should have just spoke up sooner, needless to say, I didn't." The taller male paused briefly, "I figured you'd end up with Isabella, so I didn't say anything. Vanessa had someone else…" A soft sigh emitted from his lips, "But I've always had you. You're always here when I need you."

"Ferb…" Phineas took his brother's hand into his own, "Always." He smiled, his eyelids drooping down as Ferb leaned into his brother's face, connecting their lips gently in a soft kiss. The smaller male melted against Ferb, wrapping his small arms around the lime green haired male's neck. His toes curled as he kept close to Ferb, loving every moment that they were close.

As if the world was connected with them the sounds of the apocalypse began. Screams of panic filled the air and their lips parted, "Looks like our summer vacation has begun." Ferb rested his hand in his step-brother's mess of red hair. "A hundred four days of death, dying and destruction." Phineas merely nodded and sighed as he leaned up against his brother to watch the people of Danville run in fear for their lives.


	2. The Beginning is the Ending

Disclaimer: WE do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor "Bad Romance." They are both products of their creators and WE have no ownership.

Pairing: Phineas x Ferb

A/N: From Chapter Two on- this shall be a collaborative fan fiction with MeNoLikey.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Beginning is the End is the Beginning<p>

_"Time has stopped before us. The sky cannot ignore us. No one can separate us: For we are all that is left"_

Ferb cracked the steel protective window open, looking outside at the beginning of the end. "Isn't it beautiful Phineas?" He looked to the other male curiously. The night had fallen and he noted their family members outside banging at the bottom of the tree. His mother had become a walker along with his father. "Even got our family, bro." Ferb threaded his fingers in the other's soft mess of red hair.

"We might have to go out for more supplies, but I think we have enough to get us through HALF of the summer." He observed, looking at their fridge and pantry from the couch. "Shall we check the television before it goes out for good?"

Phineas flinched slightly at his touch, not used to the object of his affection touching him. None of it seemed real: what he'd said, what they'd done, the zombie apocalypse, and especially Ferb. Ferb, the enigma that was Ferb. Ferb had always been on a pedestal before, always out of reach. It seemed like Phineas would wake up the next minute and then none of this would have happened and he'd have to live with that.

_If none of this was real, it would be perfectly okay_, Phineas thought. _Isn't it better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all? Phineas could feel himself floating to meet Ferb's caress. It suddenly occurred to Phineas that Ferb had said something. _

"—huh? sorry what did you say?"

Phineas shook the top of his bangs to cover his eyes to cover the embarrassment. How could he get so out-of-it after one little touch. It was embarrassing as a man: how could he loose his head over one small caress? It seemed a little too desperate and a little too needy.

Phineas had always longed for this moment, but compared to the past few years, the neediness now seemed much more intensified and much more dark. It scared Phineas that he was capable of thirst for monopoly over another living thing.

"You gonna be okay, Phin?" Ferb replied, shaking his head, "And I asked if you wanted to check the news with me. See how the zombie apocolypse is going. Oh and mom and pop are walkers now." He pointed downstairs to the bottom of their tree lined with thick steel. "It seems to be going pretty well." Ferb turned on the TV and leaned back in his chair. "Come a little closer Phin."

Ferb insisted pulling his brother close to him with a smile. "Get cozy. We've got a hundred and three days left."

"Huh? Yea. Okay," Phineas said all at once, acquiescing to Ferb's tug at his shoulder, "Yea, let's turn on the news assuming that it's still working…. Hey… hey Ferb? Do you think that after the 103 days that they'll can go back to normal? I mean… I… I don't know. This was a good idea yesterday, but we haven't ever done one thing for so long. I'm not sure what to think. Mom and Dad will try to eat us and so will Candace — but when has she not — and now you're here and I don't know anymore. Yesterday I would have been completely okay with doing this whole thing, but it's all different and it's all weird now."

Phineas wasn't sure whether or not he even made sense. All he knew was that yesterday, he'd been content with longing for Ferb from afar and he'd been okay with turning all his close friends into zombies. However, today he wasn't sure if there was a direct correlation between Ferb's confession of love to him and his uneasiness to have turned Danville into zombie-Danville or not. And if there was, then what was it?

What made him change his mind about the zombie apocalypse? Was it because he finally had something to care about and he didn't want to lose Ferb after he just found out that Ferb loved him as well? Was it because Ferb's love reminded Phineas of mom and dad's love, making him feel guilty for turning them rabid?

"There is this wonderful thing called starvation," he pointed out, "I'm not completely sure if this turned them into zombies or infected. They both display very common tell-tale signs; however there are a few key differences." Ferb stated, watching the television in complete awe.

"The infected merely bite. They do not consume human flesh. Zombies, however, pass their disease through consuming parts of the human body," the British teen explained. "The telly should give me all of the information that I need to verify. Zombies will not starve, but military action could greatly decrease their numbers and it isn't like we won't be able to make a decent stand on our own if we need to."

"Cool! — Wait, no I mean not cool. I'm talking about Buford and Baljeet and mom and dad. Will they be okay? I honestly want to see them in 100 days alive and well. After all, mom does make the best chicken. Am I right?

... And I honestly don't know if I can shoot mom down if I had to."

"I am unsure. We can always formulate an antidote while we're up here," he stated. He seemed very attentive to every little detail on the news, "Looks like it's more of an infection versus zombies. Shouldn't be too hard to come up with a solution." There was definitely hope for their family and friends, however it would come with a minor issue: he and Phineas would have to round them up without catching the infection.

Ferb paused for a moment, "However, not just yet, I want to spend some more time alone with you before we do that."

On cloud nine, Phineas felt something like love boiling up to his head, but something else was there too: rage.

After years of staring into Ferb's eyes and searching for something back, after eons of walking beside him and forcing himself to look straight ahead or even look interested to talk to somebody else (because too much staring meant liking and liking Ferb meant liking his half-brother and that would... never happen), after a long hell, Phineas finally got Ferb's attention.

Phineas felt, he felt like he got the short end of the stick here. Ferb just could suddenly decide that Ferb wanted to spend more time with him? Did all that waiting, all that living hell mean nothing? Why is it always so easy for Ferb? Why did Ferb get everything he wanted? Phineas knew he should be happy that Ferb adored him, but Phineas felt scammed out of some of the best times of his childhood. Phineas spent so much time mourning for Ferb, but now knowing he hadn't needed to just because Ferb never spoke up before angered him.

"Ferb..." Ferb looked eagerly at Phineas, "what the _hell_?" Ferb was taken aback.

"You want to spend more time with me? _You_ want to spend more time with _me_? Fucking hell, man. I've been tearing myself up because of you and now you think you can just waltz into my life? Don't get me wrong. I'm happy, honestly, I'm livid with ecstasy and you think you can seduce me with your Brit accent and your contemptuous smirk, but I absolutely refuse to be seduced! I refuse because son, you need to work for it."

Phineas walked to the other side of the tree house before realizing that the room was actually pretty small and he'd have to go out of the room to leave Ferb's sight.

Phineas clumsily grabbed at the knob. It was locked. Phineas groaned, turning the knob of the lock. It was too late to go out without looking like an idiot. If Phineas left now, it would undermine everything he said, but if he stayed, he'd have to face Ferb after what he'd just said. Honestly, Phineas was stuck between a hard place and a rock.

"And you think that you were the only one dealing with that issue Phineas?" Ferb's eyes narrowed, "I had my fears including the awful possibility of rejection. I was terrified that this would break up our family… everything that we've ever been before…" The green haired step-brother shook his head, "And _seduce_? You think that is all I'm after? What the hell Phin?" His black pools looking at Phineas longingly,

He got up from his seat, "If that were the case, I could have just taken it." Ferb sighed, "After deciding on logical reasons after all these years to pursue who I want to spend my life with, it… it seemed natural to choose you, even though there was the chance that you didn't want this too," a brief pause, "We're best friends… and I still believe it should be more. I'm not OUT to get into your pants Phin." Ferb felt quite awful for the way he had relayed himself to Phineas. "We were never OPEN enough with our feelings to each other." He stated, "We've both liked each other for a LONG time, but never admitted to it."

Mouth gaping open and then closing wordlessly, Phineas looked at the door wanting to bash his head into it. He felt so embarrassed right then. No, he didn't think about Ferb's feelings on all this. Yes, he knew he felt like a jackass. And yes, he knew he sounded like a girl to Ferb right then: insecure and selfish. But Phineas couldn't help it. All those nights of feeling alone and once burdened with Ferb's confession, Phineas lashed out to test if this was a dream after all. It wasn't.

Phineas felt so ashamed he never thought about Ferb's position on it all... and yet... and yet it was all too easy. Something had to be wrong because everything worked out. It wasn't supposed to work out so perfectly. It made Phineas suspicious and then embarrassed for his inability to accept the one good thing that's happened to him.

Undermining all the suspicion and embarrassment, Phineas felt a happiness. It slithered under Phineas' skin like red cherry jello. His vision blurred a little and he bit his lip in excitement. He wanted to apologize to Ferb and make up! – but his pride wouldn't allow him to do such thing. He could turn around and run into Ferb's arms and all that good stuff, but that would mean that he would have lost. Reason and passion urged Phineas to put down his pride –it was a mortal sin after all – but his legs melted into the oak floor. Phineas didn't even have enough humility to look back, and he didn't have enough strength to unlock the door and walk through it.

Knowing Phineas, Ferb stood up from where he was sitting, walked across the room, too, and wrapped his arms around his shorter sibling, hanging precariously from his shoulders. Ferb felt Phineas turn into him and Ferb rested his finger tips on Phineas' chin. Phineas resisted a little. Carefully, Ferb tilted the redhead's face to meet each other eye to eye. "Are you all right Phin? If you need some time to think things through, I'll fix supper." The Brit offered with a warm smile, "Don't want you to be upset with me."

"Yea, no… Dinner sounds great," Phineas smiled crookedly, permitting himself to lean into the embrace for just a second before heading off to wait on the couch. He stumbled over to the light taro colored leather couch and flopped on it, thinking about what just happened. Once sitting down, he realized that he wanted to lie down. Once lying down, Phineas realized that he was so tired. All of his emotions rocked him and drained him. Phineas felt tired.

Somewhere in the kitchen, Ferb was making chicken with a recipe that competed with mom's. The smell of chicken swam around Phineas. Phineas held up one of his hands and grasped the air. This was the beginning of a whole new life. This was the end of another.


	3. Happiness

Disclaimer: WE do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor "Bad Romance" or any of the other song lyrics quoted in this fanfiction. They are all products of their creators and WE have no ownership.

Pairing: Phineas x Ferb

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Happiness<p>

"_What I used to be to be will pass away and then you'll see,that all I want now is happiness for you and I want now is happiness for you and me."_

When Phineas closed his eyes, he could hear Ferb in the kitchen: the frying of the chicken, the pots clanking together, and Ferb sweetly humming a song, something either vaguely classical or English glam rock —you could never tell with Ferb. As he listened to the tune, Phineas didn't realize how tired he was until he fell asleep.

Ferb sighed contentedly, enjoying the smell of fried chicken in the frying pan. "Phineas?" He said the other's name softly and went to see what he was doing. "Are you awa..." His words halted when he saw his brother out cold on the couch.

Somewhere deep in Phineas' dreams, he heard Ferb calling out his name; Phineas faintly remembered something about dinner, but pushed that aside as he turned into the couch and snuggled closer into it. The leather couch didn't provide the warmth Phineas needed, but Phineas was much too tired to worry about being cold or hungry.

Ferb let out a soft chuckle and decided to snuggle up with his smaller brother on the couch. "So cute when he sleeps..." He smiled warmly to himself and found just the right spot to wrap himself around Phineas.

Phineas felt something warm envelop around his back. In his tired state, he figured it was a thick blanket… one that smelled oddly like Ferb and chicken. Oh yes!—the chicken. He was supposed to be waiting for Ferb to finish cooking the chicken.

Ferb lightly pressed his lips against his the younger male's neck. "Dinner is ready whenever you are." He told him softly, playing with that soft mess of red hair. "But you can sleep however long you like, I'm in no big rush."

Phineas felt the soft cool lips on his and instantly felt his eyes open wide. Above him he found Ferb's face. Instinctively, Phineas pushed Ferb away and covered his blush with the back of his hand. "Mother of Jesus Almighty who is Mary, don't scare me like that!" Phineas huffed out.

Ferb frowned just a bit at his response, "Sorry... wasn't trying to scare you... just... wanted to be close." The Brit sighed softly, looking down at the floor, "And to let you know you can go and eat. Chicken's done." Ferb got up and headed to the kitchen, trying to not let Phineas' words bother him too much.

Phineas saw how Ferb's face immediately darkened and the despondent, sluggish movements of his body. Right away, Phineas felt horrible for what he said. It was an offhanded comment, the first thing that popped into his head. Phineas wasn't used to this whole 'close' thing. Feeling awkward, Phineas stood up and followed Ferb's back into the kitchen, hoping to come up with some consoling words along the way. Taking Ferb by the elbow, Phineas saw that Ferb still didn't turn around to look at him.

"Look Ferb, It's not that I…How do I say this? I'm not… I didn't mean…." Phineas sighed, unable to find the words to express his remorse over what he said. Instead, he asked, "So… tell me again: what did you cook for us?"

Ferb paused for a mere moment at the words Phineas said, "It's all right." He assured him in a gentle tone, " And to answer your question, Mum's fried chicken." He replied and brushed his hair back. "Your plate is already made" Ferb pointed to where he'd placed it, "I was about to fix mine." He grabbed himself a few pieces and set them on a plate, with a small portion of mashed potatoes on the side.

Phineas flashed Ferb a big smile, almost forgetting what he'd said just a minute ago. He took his plate and lifted some mashed potatoes with his pinky and tasted it. The mashed potatoes tasted like wholesome cotton candy.

"Ferb, have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"I believe you have at some point," he stated, stretching his arms out before taking his plate to the table. Phineas wondered if he should sit beside Ferb as usual or a good distance away. A pregnant silence followed. "Guess this will... take some getting used to... being more than... you know..." Ferb knew it was the big pink elephant in the room. Ferb turned to look at Phineas, but Phineas was looking elsewhere, anywhere but at Ferb.

Phineas panicked and after ignoring Ferb's comment, squeaked out, "…. Hmm well I should tell you more often shouldn't I? That you're awesome?" Phineas realized that he was avoiding the big pink elephant, but in his mind, it was much better than dealing with it.

He looked at the chicken. "This chicken looks delicious. Just looking at it makes me hungry."

Ferb shook his head and sighed softly, "Thanks Phin..." Ferb didn't know how to take Phineas' dodging of the question at hand. On one hand, Ferb felt a sting at each word Phineas said, but on the other, Ferb knew that Phineas just had to battle his own demons before he could talk about it with Ferb.

Ferb sat down at his spot and crossed his legs under the table, "Well if you're hungry, go ahead and feed yourself." The green haired one told him.

_Ugh, I fucked up again, didn't I? _Phineas groaned inwardly. He walked over and tentatively sat down beside Ferb. Ferb pointedly stared only at his food, poking it, and Phineas pointedly stared at Ferb waiting for the courage to say something to Ferb. _Come on Phineas! You have to talk to him! You're the one that fucked up anyhow and all he's done is be nice to you and try to know where… we are_, Phineas scolded himself.

"Ferb…" Phineas started. Ferb still didn't look at Phineas. Ferb just stopped poking his food, tore off a piece of chicken, and deposited it in his mouth. Phineas clenched his fingers and tried again, "…I…I know that all I've been doing is… kinda rejecting you…"

"If this isn't what you want with me..." Ferb swallowed his food, "Please do tell me directly and stop beating around the bush with me, I would highly appreciate it." The green haired male stated rather harshly. When emotions came to play, he did not like to fool around, especially when it came to his own. "I'd rather not get hurt."

Phineas' voice caught in his throat at the coldness in Ferb's voice. He wasn't used to Ferb being so cold at him. "Its not that this… Ferb, I like you, in fact, I've loved you for years and years and _years_, but its just so weird to go from bros one day and the BAM! not bros the next. My brain can't even process what's going on right now. In my mind I'm still going over that you even think of me like.. that. Ferb, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I honestly don't want to, but the world seems to be too fast for me to handle and I only know how to handle it by pushing it away for a later time."

"I suppose I will wait... we have a hundred and three days left for you to be ready." Ferb replied softly, "Maybe it would have been better if I'd just kept it to myself... just bottled it up inside... just until it exploded... or something happened to you... Then... I'd probably would have regretted keeping it hidden..."

His lips formed a small frown before he got up to take his dishes to the sink. "I'll do dishes in the morning... we only thought to put one bed in here... so I'll take the couch tonight Phin."

_Oh god, what have I done?_ Phineas gasped, _or more importantly: what do I do?_

"Nononononono, I didn't mean it like that, Ferb!" Phineas cried out, running to the sink, too.

"Well you just want to handle it later, that's fine by me. We have nothing but time," he replied, shaking his head.

"It's not that I'm not ready… Or maybe it is. Arg. I don't know! I don't know what I want! All I know is that I don't want you to be mad at me and I don't want you to think that telling me that you like me was a bad idea and I don't want you to keep it all to yourself like I know you are and I want you to tell me what's wrong and I want you to stop being so sad about this whole thing and I want … you."

Ferb's expression softened at the rawness of Phineas' confession. "All right... well I was never mad at you Phin." Ferb ruffled his brother's hair softly, "Just... frustrated is all..."

"See? frustrated, mad. Same difference," Phineas scoffed.

"No... not same difference." He pressed his index finger between the red head's brow. "Frustration is just... not being able to feel... satisfied, not angry... I'm just... I just... I just wanna be happy with you is all."

"Eh? But I've always been happy when I've been with you, Ferbmeister."

"In the way you know I'm talking about Phin..." He brushed Phineas' bangs from out of his face.

"It's not that hard, happiness. Its staying happy forever that's hard," Phineas laughed and blushed a little, "but I don't care about happiness. As long as I'm with you, the emotions can come and go as they please." Upon seeing Ferb's blank face and hearing the silence, Phineas mumbled, "Sorry if that's weird…"

"Nah... it's not weird." Ferb shook his head, and titled his head down to get a better look into Phineas's eyes. "I like it. You are so very deep Phinny."

"Not at all! Between the two of us, I've always thought you were the more 'deep' one," Phineas automatically responded. He always thought so. Ferb was the deep one, the all-knowing one, and Phineas was graced to be in his presence. Phineas looked back into Ferb's shining green eyes.

"Well... I see myself in a different way than you do." He brought his hand down to rest on his brother's. "To me... just about every word that comes from you has meaning..."

While Ferb's other hand came to the boys lips and lightly traced along them, Phineas' mind went on overdrive, his tongue went dry, and his heart did some sort of gymnastics routine. The hand over his own was warm and worn and he liked it. The thumb on his bottom lip was also warm. He liked the warmth. Phineas retorted, "Well to me, every word that comes for your lips is priceless."

"Phinny..." Ferb smiled at him and slowly took his fingers away from the other's lips, leaning in closer to him to try and capture them in sweet rapture once more. When Ferb leaned onto his lips, Phineas considered backing away, but instead, he closed his eyes and accepted this kiss. It was a warm, sweet kiss that he found himself enjoying.

Ferb knew how innocent his brother was and gently tipped him over onto the couch and kept him pinned down. His tongue lightly traced along Phineas's lower lip, begging for admittance into that warm cavern. His fingers laced tightly with smaller digits, his hips shifting as he got comfortable on top of the other male.

The slipperiness of Ferb's tongue made Phineas shiver in … fright? Anticipation? Either way, Phineas felt himself open his mouth with a half-assed protest at hand.

Ferb's tongue swept into Phineas' mouth before he could get a protest out. Somehow Phineas' legs shifted on their own and as Ferb smothered his lips and sucked on his tongue, Phineas screwed his eyes close and felt himself go into panic mode. _Oh god, oh god _was all Phineas could think of.

Ferb didn't really know how well (or unwell) Phineas was taking this, but continued about his business, slowly pinning the other's hands above his head. His eyes slowly parted open to look down at how beautiful the redhead was beneath him in his orange and white striped shirt.

Phineas tasted absolutely delightful to the taller male and he felt as if he just could not get enough. Sadly he felt the need to breathe and had to part from his brother's lips. "Phin... that... was..." He smiled, "Amazing."

"Um.. yea," Phineas gulped. Half of him wanted Ferb to kiss him again and the other half wanted… more. And then a real tiny logical part of him wanted him to go, take a shower, and clear his head. In the end, Phineas decided to go with whatever happened next.

"Mmm... Phinny... I don't want to do anything you aren't ready for." Ferb cupped the smaller male's face in his hand gently and smiled, pressing gentle little kisses along his cheek.

"I think I'll let you be the judge of that… what I am or am not ready for…" The butterflies vortexed in his stomach at each of the small, intimate, endearing kisses. It was then that Phineas realized how much of a doting sweetie Ferb was. He felt really comfortable and relieved under Ferb's kisses; it felt like all the tension from a while back dissoved. Then, despite himself, Phineas let out a small yawn.

"Well with you, and your sense of adventure I could deem you ready now." Ferb teased with a small smirk. "I just don't want to hurt you physically or ruin all we have together..."

"Ruin? Nonsense!" Another yawn. Phineas stretched from underneath Ferb.

"Okay... okay... the yawning is killing my boner... You are safe for now." His lips met Phineas's brow. "We should get some sleep then."

Phineas' eyes bulged at what Ferb had said, "Umm… yea... So where do you want to sleep?"

"We do have the nice comfy bed over there... or do you want one of us to sleep on the couch?"

"Over where?" Phineas looked around absent-mindedly.

"Really...? Want to go see it?" He shook his head and scooped the smaller male up to carry him over there.

The two walked through a dark corridor until they went through an open door at the end. In the dark room, Ferb turned on the light switch at the side of the door. The lights streamed on. Phineas sighed at the wonder of Ferb's art direction.

Of course, the room was beautiful: the light, a modern take on a white Victorian chandelier, hung from the ceiling, the ceiling was made up of a large projection screen that looked as if you were flying through the universe from planet to planet (like at the observatory), the dark oak floor looked so smooth, the walls were painted a dark navy blue, the three couches were cream colored — one of them was at the foot of the bed, one beside the restroom, and one was slouching beside a set of drawers, the gilded french doors went well with the endlessly flowing cream curtains, the closet door were matte glass sliding doors, and the bed, oh and the bed, was a round, sleek and black magnetic bed that hovered a meter's length above the great faux fur rug splashed on the floor.

"Woah. You've really outdone yourself, Ferb," Phineas remarked.

"Glad you like it," he grinned and proceeded to pull his top off in front of Phineas, revealing some of his older self-injuries. It tend to come with the goth territory. Soon after his top was gone, his pants followed right behind and he tossed them in a basket at the side of the room.

Even though he should be worried about Ferb stripping in front of him, Phineas felt more worried about the scars on Ferb's shoulders and arms. He had seen them only once before, and as they did then, they unnerved him. They represented, to Phineas, the secluded part of Ferb that would never open up to him. He had never asked before what they were from since he thought that Ferb would eventually tell him. He hadn't, and now was a good of a time as any to ask him.

"…Say Ferb, what happened here?" Phineas reached and traced a particularly long white scar along his shoulder.

"You remember when I hung out with those goth guys right..." He sighed softly, "They assisted me with this one... Felt kinda pleasant at the time... Helped numb over the emotional pain I was feeling at the time." Ferb bit down on his lip, "Meat cleaver for that one."

Phineas felt taken aback. _Meat cleaver?_ The very thought made him shiver. All Phineas could imagine was a man in a hockey mask chasing Ferb with a meat cleaver not one of Ferb's _ex-friends_ helping Ferb feel 'pleasant' with a meat cleaver. _I mean meat cleavers are quite large, aren't they?_ Phineas imagined somebody hacking away at his Ferb. Phineas didn't even want to imagine Ferb getting hurt. It was a most unpleasant type of feeling. "What kind of emotional pain?" Phineas wanted to know.

"Trying to fight my feelings for you," Ferb shook his head, "It was incredibly dumb of me and I assure you I will never do something like this again."

"You better not," Phineas mumbled, thinking _Ferb, you dumbo! _

"Well, it seems like you lost the fight, didn't you?" Trying to brighten the mood, Phineas took his hand away from Ferb's shoulder and put it on top of Ferb's hand and intertwined their fingers. "And that's not such a bad thing is it?" Phineas smiled brightly at Ferb.

He looked at his brother, wrapping his arms around him tightly, "Yes, yes I did..." He pressed their noses together gently, "...well... since it's only you and me that know, it's not..."

"Ha. I dare anybody to try to make us go bad," Phineas kept smiling broadly.

"Yeah... we were meant to be..." Ferb looked into the Phineas' peacock blue eyes, tears slowly dripping down his cheeks.

"Ferb, why are you crying?"

"I'm... just... really happy Phin... come on..." He pulled the other on top of his chest and onto the bed.

Phineas fell on Ferb with a thump. He took Ferb's face in his hands, staring straight into his deep eyes with a gentle smile on his face. "Well, I'm really happy, too," Phineas added. Phineas kissed each of Ferb's eyelids.

"Come now, I'd say you deserve a little sleep, no?" Phineas suggested, "We've had much too much stress today. Too many ups and downs to count. Let's go to sleep, you and me."

"Sleep sounds good... you gonna sleep like that?" He asked, noting the simple fact that all of Phineas's clothing was still on.

Phineas laughed, "You just want an excuse to see me in my boxers."

"So what?" He rubbed the smaller's hips, "Am I not allowed to see?"

"You wish!" Phineas guffawed, rolling his eyes at his brother.

"Well if that's the way you're going to be…" Ferb shrugged his shoulder's. "'Least cuddle up to me…" Phineas was compliant to this and curled up to Ferb. His body seemed to be perfectly in place against the other's. It was almost as if they were two pieces of a puzzle with their snug fit.

"Good night Ferb…" The redhead tilted his head up in hopes for one final kiss before they went to sleep. The green haired male smiled down at him and gave the other what he wanted.

"Good night Phin. I love you…" He told him softly as his arms wrapped around the smaller of two before they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
